The Dreamscape
by Dabusby
Summary: The Teletubbies have come to the real world, only to shoot up an insane asylum and kill everyone.
1. A Dream

A Dream

As Doctor Paul finished observing the patient, James Freeman, he went into his office down the hall to write down what he saw. Ten minutes later his office phone rang and the receptionist said that Mrs. Clara Monroe from the Health Inspectors was there to take another check-up on the offices and cells on their floor. Dr. Paul said to come up whenever she is ready to inspect the hallways. When she arrived, the Doctor showed her his newest patient that they found in a hotel. The Inspector, Clara, asked Paul what the patient was doing. He said that he had no idea but his brainwaves were slightly off the charts. After expecting each office and asking questions about each of the patient's she said farewell and started down the elevator. Two floors down the power went out and she heard screaming outside the elevator on the third floor. As the screaming died down, she let out a sigh of relief. Then a fist punched the elevator door and left an indent on it. After that punch, another fist, and another until the entire elevator door was covered in fist indents. Soon after that, whoever was on the other side forced open the doors with a super-human strength. It turned out that this wasn't even a human being, it was a Teletubbie! And there were at least fifteen other different colored Teletubbies behind him trashing up the place. Her only thoughts were wondering what happened to the staff, it was clearly obvious since there were blood stains everywhere and Teletubbies searching for survivors to either kill or take them to wherever this Teletubbie was taking her. Everything from there went into a blur, as the big purple Teletubbie threw her on the ground.


	2. Aggressive Actions

Aggressive Actions

When Dr. Paul awoke in his office there was fire and large creatures running up and down the halls chasing the staff and releasing the prisoners that would then be mutated into what look to be Teletubbies! Paul got up and called the police and told them that

the prisoners in the Asylum where escaping. To get the attention of the S.W.A.T or the military, he said that the got guns from the security room. 3 hours later, still hiding in his office. Paul remembered the new patient, James! He must have created the insane and tormented Teletubbies when his brain waves were so high. In fact, James was still making them now. And the more he made, the more chances the the asylum getting over-run, and the military couldn't stop them! The Doctor knew that he had to somehow get James to wake up without getting mauled by a Teletubbie. So Paul took the opportunity while they were distracted by the taser that was in the office down the hall, and crept over to James's cell. When he opened the door nothing happened, no Teletubbies heard him and Mr. Freeman didn't wake up. So Paul went over to James, brought back his hand and went for a slap! He couldn't slap him. A Teletubbie had grabbed onto his wrist. And when Doctor Paul realized this, the Teletubbie threw him backwards against the wall and then, Paul got tied up, while the Teletubbies, with their curious minds, took turns to taste him and kept count how many times they licked him before death.


	3. Military Strike

Aggressive Actions

When Dr. Paul awoke in his office there was fire and large creatures running up and down the halls chasing the staff and releasing the prisoners that would then be mutated into what look to be Teletubbies! Paul got up and called the police and told them that

the prisoners in the Asylum where escaping. To get the attention of the S.W.A.T or the military, he said that the got guns from the security room. 3 hours later, still hiding in his office. Paul remembered the new patient, James! He must have created the insane and tormented Teletubbies when his brain waves were so high. In fact, James was still making them now. And the more he made, the more chances the the asylum getting over-run, and the military couldn't stop them! The Doctor knew that he had to somehow get James to wake up without getting mauled by a Teletubbie. So Paul took the opportunity while they were distracted by the taser that was in the office down the hall, and crept over to James's cell. When he opened the door nothing happened, no Teletubbies heard him and Mr. Freeman didn't wake up. So Paul went over to James, brought back his hand and went for a slap! He couldn't slap him. A Teletubbie had grabbed onto his wrist. And when Doctor Paul realized this, the Teletubbie threw him backwards against the wall and then, Paul got tied up, while the Teletubbies, with their curious minds, took turns to taste him and kept count how many times they licked him before death.


	4. The Mind of Torture

The Mind of Torture

Over all the bloodshed and horror, there was one man who was not affected by any of this. In fact, he didn't even know it was happening. Instead, James Freeman was "dreaming" in his own personal hell and had no way to escape. James wasn't fighting deranged Teletubbies, he was being tormented by them. Every minute of his dream where he was living with them and experiencing an everyday life in a village of Teletubbies made him insane. This is why the monstrosities act the way they do in real life, it's all in vise verse with the two realities. In order for the Teletubbies to be stopped, James needs to find peace with them. Because if he doesn't, then the entire world will be overrun and taken over by those Teletubbies. The laws would change, cars would change, maybe some new colors will be added along with some letters and words. Strange foods too.


	5. A Newish Dawn of The Teletubby Man

A Newish Dawn of The Teletubby Man

Now that everyone's childhood nightmare has come to life, it now has a personal vendetta against the entire human race. All except James, who gave them life, who gave them a chance. As Clara made her way with the other survivors, they all made up a plan to make it to the roof and try and signal a helicopter or two to get them an air lift out of there. This sounded impossible at the time, but now they had found two pistols and a shotgun. Thing started looking better for a short while. the only encounters the refugees were one or two  
Teletubbies at a time. They only lost three people on the first four floors. the sixth floor had a landing zone where they would get some attention. Two floors later, the staff and Clara made it to the top and barricaded the door with a pipe that was laying on the ground next to the fire extinguisher. Mrs. Monroe knew this wouldn't hold them, but she didn't want to lower their hopes and expectations. The head of staff got into some kind of random rage and threw one the other staff off the roof. If the military didn't see them before, they sure did now! Since it was another human that was thrown down, the U.S military started shooting up at them. Clara only hoped that they would send in a helicopter to deal with them and see that they were all people instead of the enemy.


	6. Run from the Rescue

Run from the Rescue

It was exactly as Clara thought would happen, the military had sent in a helicopter. She knew how far a helicopters sight was. But the rescue helicopter was shooting at them! Maybe they hadn't checked their target? Perhaps the navigator lost or forgot his binoculars? As the helicopter came closer Clara saw that there were no soldiers on that rescue helicopter, there were Teletubbies. One of them looked similar to Rambo, this was not good. That, and there was a choice. Either stay on the roof and take cover, or go back inside the building and take shelter to wait for help. Since there were only so many of them, they split up into two groups and hoped for the best. As Clara joined the group that went inside, they all took shelter in an office on the floor the she had inspected. Maybe the Doctor was still alive, maybe. Down the hall, there were at least three groups of two, they were armed with mainly shotguns and pistols. She still had to figure out where the staff kept the guns and how the Teletubbies got them so fast and easily. The group spent the night in a destroyed office with little room for the 6 of them. Morning made its presence when the patrols got together and were messing around with a grenade. It blew up leading to the death of three of them. Clara had to peek around the corner to see this. Luckily they didn't see her. No noise was made except for the constant "uh-oh's" from the Teletubbie survivors and others that came up to inspect what happened. The rest of the day, no sign of the military, and no contact from the other group either.


	7. Man's only Chance

Man's only Chance

James was having one the worst days of his life, not only the sound of war in his head, but the weird, psychotic shapes, sounds and smells of the colorful world that he was trapped in. One of the Teletubbies in this nightmare came to him and started speaking in a childish voice in an unknown language. He could tell that it was Spanish, but he didn't want to hear it. It was annoying, and he of all people had to deal with it. The world he was in was the same as the real one, but someone dropped to many sprinkles and a cupcake in it. His favorite of all of them was the homeless Gray Teletubbie. James called him Beat because of how beaten up his life was. This was the only thing that James could relate, and laugh at. He felt bad, but he also didn't really care. This was "like" his friend, but not. All the other Teletubbies didn't care about him and continued with their own business. Another day, Beat wasn't where he was. He was usually next to his dumpster. This particular day he wasn't. As James searched, he picked up a trail of blood and two bodies of Black Teletubbies. When he turned the corner there were ten Gray Teletubbies in a gang war against eight Black ones. the two others back in the alley way must have been taken out by the Grays. This world just got a lot more interesting. There was a new perspective of this bright and colorful world, there was a dark side, well, a gray side. James then got the best idea. He had built a cloning machine to make a clone of himself for company, but it got damaged and he decided to give up. Now he had inspiration, He would create an army of Gray's and overthrow the entire Teletubbie world. James already fixed the machine and made six clones of himself for generals and leaders. It would take some time but as the Gray Teletubbies came out they started grabbing some sharp objects and following the closest James to them. This was the fastest invasion ever. It was so unbelievable! His nightmare would be over and he would be free of this forever. Of course, he hoped that this would happen, it would be his little dream come true.


	8. A Change in Attitude

A Change in Attitude

Clara and the Others had finally received word from the other group. That contact was a severed arm being thrown down and then two bodies. One missing a leg and the other one, with a bite mark. The next day the Teletubbies weren't acting as they usually did. There was less torment in their actions. Less guards too. It was like they were robots and a radio signal was controlling their emotions. That's when Clara remembered when the doctor told her about her new patient. Not that she thought it meant anything. But the doctor had told her that his new patient, James, has brain waves that were off the charts. Maybe this meant something, but right now there were still those creatures out there. Even with the lessened number with patrols because of their new actions. Perhaps they didn't kill on sight? Clara was still haunted by what happened to her on the elevator. This was something that she would never forget. Something that no-one would forget. This was the strangest, and creepiest wars that would ever be fought. The day that the armies converged on the Teletubbie Terrorists and fought their hardest against them. No matter how many of the Teletubbies they killed, they would always regenerate in this barricaded room that was guarded by at least five of the Teletubbies. Clara and the rest of them got to watch the lights and colors shine from that room. So when they all find the right time to sneak around and escape, they would not go anywhere relatively close to that room. Besides, whatever it looks like when a Teletubbie Terrorist regenerates, it's probably not pretty. They all planned out an escape route, and estimated the patrol routes. This was their only known chance to leave with their sanity intact.


	9. Already Way Past the Point of No Return

Already Way Past the Point of No Return

The Grey Teletubbies had already taken five out of nine of the world's town squares where the majority of the Teletubbie population was. six more hours, and then there would be total domination. This whole conversion only took at least a couple days. The original Teletubbies didn't put up much of a fight. It was kinda sad seeing the resistance get slaughtered by the Greys. But this would be the only way for complete freedom of the horrible place he was in. One of the messengers came back saying that the final attack was a complete disaster and the resistance had picked up on their fighting style. Although they were still slightly passive, the original's could now defend themselves, and send in small strike teams against them. No matter what, the Grey Teletubbies would limit their numbers to almost nothing, and capture the final square. James knew that this would be a huge setback in obtaining freedom. Maybe just a few more days and this non sense would stop and he would return to the real world. One thing did scare James. What would happen to the original Beat? Did he even approve in what was happening? Perhaps he did. Or maybe he was planning something to stop this. Beat might be helping the resistance to fight them off and regain control! Or, Beat could have fought in this war. Was he dead? Was he even alive? James would have to find out at the end of the war. right now, he was just done questioning.


	10. Return to Normal

Return to Normal

As the group moved from office to office, they got closer to that room where the Teletubbies regenerated. This was somewhere that they didn't want to go. But it looked like they had to. Because in order to escape, Clara and the others would have to go past that area and get to the stairs, only to sprint down and find an exit somewhere where they can jump and not die, or run and keep running. When the went past the regeneration room. They either had to fight, or sneak from one office window to the next, without making a sound or being spotted. The group had decided to fight their way our. a couple of them grabbed some chairs and rushed the guards, hitting them in the heads. Clara ran with three others towards the stairs. One of them looked into the regeneration room and then just dissolved right in front of her. Clara didn't think too hard about it. She just ran. As the five of them got down the stairs, Clara got a glimpse of what happened to the doctor. It was horrific. It looked like he was being dissolved by acid at a rate of 0.1 miles per hour. He must have suffered a lot. Clara stopped running and sprinted down the hallway with the dead doctor in it. As she ran towards the light down the hall, three guards turned the corner. Clara stopped in shock. Then a dozen Teletubbie barged out one of the rooms with pipes and baseball bats. Although these Teletubbies had no color to them. They were just gray! They all charged the guards and threw them through the walls and out the building. Then a man appeared out of the room that the Grey Teletubbies came out of. Was he one of them? Or were they some kind of rouge Teletubbies? Too many questions were going through her head at once. And then, darkness.


	11. Freedom at Last

Freedom at Last

The last invasion against the resistance was a success, and James received a report that mysterious portals were appearing around the world in the center of each time square. James Freeman went to the portal in the town he was in ant went through, along with twelve Teletubbies. It was freedom at last. James was awakened the sound of running, and the Greys. He ordered them to scout ahead as he regained consciousness. As he finally went out of his cell. He looked to the right and saw a woman standing there. Then she died at the hands of a Purple Teletubbie.


End file.
